Una hermana no deseada
by Allie-Laufeyson
Summary: Cuando el elfo doméstico de la familia Malfoy advierte de unos extraños ruidos provenientes de una cesta abandonada en la entrada de la mansión, Lucius y Narcissa jamás se imaginaron que encontrarían a una pequeña bebé dentro. Lucius sabe que debe hacer lo correcto y reportarlo; sin embargo, no contaba con que su muy embarazada esposa decidiera quedarse con la niña.
1. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la fabulosa JK Rowling.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, probablemente algo de Ooc, (aunque se tratará de ser fiel a la personalidad de cada personaje), tensión sexual, drama y unas cuántas situaciones cómicas.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **—** En esta historia NO existe Voldemort; sin embargo, aún se mantienen los prejuicios a la sangre.

—Draco y Hermione NO son hermanos de sangre.

—Solo pido que sean abiertas de mente.

* * *

 **Summary:** _Cuando el elfo doméstico de la familia Malfoy advierte de unos extraños ruidos provenientes de una cesta abandonada en la entrada de la mansión, Lucius y Narcissa jamás se imaginaron que encontrarían a una pequeña bebé dentro._

 _Lucius sabe que debe hacer lo correcto y dejar que algún auror se haga cargo del asunto; sin embargo, no contaba con que su muy embarazada esposa decidiera quedarse con la niña._

* * *

 ** _Una hermana no deseada_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: Sorpresas_**

* * *

 ** _Mansión de Helen Hazel, Francia._**

 ** _Hace 17 años._**

La figura masculina veía casi con deleite la imponente mansión cubierta en llamas mientras jugueteaba con una varita entre sus dedos. Ya estaba hecho. Sonrió satisfecho y se giró para observar atentamente al recién llegado.

—¿Qué te parece mi obra de arte? —Preguntó con diversión, haciendo estremecer a su maltrecho acompañante. —Woah, ¿eso te hizo esa perra? Ven, acércate, muchacho. —El larguirucho adolescente se colocó a un lado del mago, esperando con cierto temor lo que fuera a decirle. Aquel hombre le ponía los pelos de punta. —Sí que te dio una paliza, menos mal que te reconoció a tiempo o no vivirías para contarlo.

—Sí… —Murmuró.

—Al menos ya no será un problema, tu padre se pondrá feliz con la noticia.

El joven mago titubeó por lo que iba a preguntarle.

—¿Qué pasará con el tío Sebastien? Él no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando se entere de lo que pasó aquí. —Se detuvo un momento al recordar que debía respirar. —Si él descubre quién está detrás de todo no dudará en patearle el culo a mi padre.

—Oh, ya lo veremos.

* * *

 ** _Casa de verano de la Familia Lestrange, Edimburgo._**

—Imagino que cumpliste con la sencilla tarea que te encargué, ¿no es así?

El chico asintió nervioso y se removió incómodo en su asiento frente a la elegante mesa en el despacho. Sin duda esa mansión tenía algo que la volvía espeluznante.

—Sí, señor. —El mayor alzó una ceja, esperando que continuara con la charla. —Ya no les será más un problema.

El hombre dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Atravesaste su corazón con un cuchillo como te lo sugerí? ¿O tal vez optaste por algo más tradicional?

Se escuchó la risa de una tercera persona.

—Mi hermano tiene un retorcido sentido del humor. —Dijo con burla el mago de cabello oscuro, sentado cerca a la chimenea mientras bebía Whiskey de fuego. —¿Un trago? —El menor negó cortésmente.

—Le lancé el hechizo y me aseguré de borrar toda evidencia.

—¿Te importaría si le echo un vistazo a tu varita? —Extendió su brazo, esperando que accediera obedientemente. Este tragó saliva y se la entregó. Sabía que quería corroborar si lo que decía era verdad y coincidía con su historia. Trató de ocultar su alivio cuando le hizo un gesto para que tomara de nuevo su varita. —Sí, utilizaste _esa_ maldición. Buen trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿cumplirán su promesa? —Titubeó.

Los hermanos le lanzaron una mirada socarrona y uno de ellos contestó:

—Por supuesto, siempre cumplimos lo que prometemos. No vamos a hacerle nada a tu querida madre, puedes estar tranquilo.

El más joven dejó escapar el oxígeno contenido dentro de sus pulmones.

—G-gracias. —Se inclinó, haciendo una apresurada y torpe reverencia, listo para dejar la habitación.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando la voz del mago en el escritorio lo hizo frenar sus movimientos.

—Es necesario que sepas una cosa, —Pronunció de forma suave. —absolutamente _nadie_ debe saber lo que hicimos. ¿He sido claro?

—Sí, señor, lo entiendo, mis labios están sellados.

—Es agradable ver que aún se respeten las lealtades, no obstante, tendrás que disculpar mi cinismo, pero no es que no te considere de fiar, tengo que proteger mis intereses.

Se volteó a tiempo para ver con horror la luz verde yendo directo a su corazón.

El otro mago vio el cadáver tendido en el frío suelo y negó lentamente en desaprobación a su hermano.

—Debiste al menos dejarme intentar que tomara su último vaso de Whiskey, Rabastan.

* * *

 ** _Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire._**

Narcissa Malfoy era una bruja que lo tenía todo, belleza, encanto, un respetable apellido, cuantiosas cantidades de dinero y un feliz matrimonio. La vida había sido bastante buena con ella.

Volvió a tararear una melodía mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello. Los elfos domésticos a su alrededor le mostraban la variedad de joyas que harían juego con su impecable túnica gris de _maternidad_.

—Creo que elegiré esos pendientes. —Señaló el bonito par que le regaló su marido cuando volvió de su viaje en Rumania.

Una elfina levantó un costoso frasco y la rubia hizo un gesto de aprobación. La pequeña criatura la roció con el perfume, sabía que su ama adoraba las fragancias dulces, aunque a veces a ellos les hiciera estornudar por las grandes cantidades que solía echarse.

Los elfos no tardaron en sacudir graciosamente sus narices al sentir la picazón.

La bruja se vio una vez más en el espejo de cuerpo entero, analizando minuciosamente si todo se encontraba en su lugar, sintiéndose finalmente a gusto con el resultado.

No pudo evitar pasar una mano por su abultado vientre, estaba ansiosa por traer al mundo a su niño, su principito.

Escuchó la aparición de un nuevo elfo.

—Mi señora, el desayuno está servido, el amo espera por usted en la mesa.

—Bajo en seguida.

Narcissa mandó a los demás elfos a que continuaran con sus demás tareas y se encaminó hasta el comedor. Se podía oír el repiqueteo de sus tacones.

Lucius aún no había comenzado el desayuno, era un hábito suyo - _y cortés_ \- esperar siempre por su esposa, simplemente no podía probar un bocado sin tenerla al lado, no importa cuánto tardara la mujer en arreglarse, siempre la esperaría, por eso no se sorprendió cuando ella lo vio distrayéndose con las noticias actuales de _El Profeta_ y escuchándolo soltar algunos gruñido _s._

—Bueno días, querido, ¿hay algo causando tu mal humor? —Bromeó.

—La misma basura de siempre, chismes, notas sobre ciertos funcionarios incompetentes y más chismes.

La mujer dejó escapar una risita.

—Dos de azúcar. —Le indicó al elfo que le servía el té esa mañana. —A veces desearía que algo interesante pasara en la comunidad mágica y no enterarme de las mismas cosas. —Suspiró. Su marido bajó el periódico y la observó con cierta curiosidad.

—¿No estarás esperando un asalto a Gringotts o algo de ese estilo, no?

—No exactamente, pero admito que le daría cierta emoción.

El hombre levantó una ceja.

—Cissy, querida, debes salir más.

La bruja rodó los ojos.

—El medimago de la familia sugirió que me tomara las cosas con calma y si salgo sé que voy a ser fastidiada por algún reportero o interceptada por alguna mujer odiosa. No quiero un disgusto para el bebé.

—Si tu yo de hace unos meses te oyera decir esto, estaría dándose cabezazos contra la pared.

Si las miradas mataran, Lucius estaría retorciéndose de dolor en la costosa alfombra.

—Muy gracioso, pero la maternidad te cambia, por ahora solo quiero dedicarme a llevar este embarazo con normalidad.

—Y lo estás haciendo bien, estoy orgulloso. —Tomó su mano y le dio un dulce apretón. —Aunque a veces piense que tus hormonas son unas hijas de perra.

—¡Ese lenguaje, por Merlín! ¡Como mi hijo repita esas cosas voy a lavarles la boca a ambos con jabón! —Exclamó y luego cogió un bollito.

Lucius sabía que por su bien sería mejor evitar reírse cuando su esposa se alteraba, podía resultar muy intimidante.

—¿Planeaste una fecha para presentar a nuestro hijo a la sociedad? —Cambió el tema, era mejor ir por lo seguro.

Tamborileó con sus largas y perfectas uñas pintadas sobre el mantel de la mesa y lo meditó un poco.

—Quiero que al menos Draco tenga unos cuántos meses más hasta organizar la fiesta en la mansión.

—Suena bien. —Le sonrió y volvió a leer la sección de negocios.

La rubia terminaba de comer un panecillo relleno de chocolate cuando escuchó el grito de uno de sus elfos. Lucius arrojó el periódico del susto.

—¡Amooos! ¡Amooos!

—¿Qué demonios es todo ese escándalo? —Preguntó el señor Malfoy.

Narcissa bufó.

—¡Cálmate, Dorley! —El elfo no dejaba de temblar. —Ahora, explícanos qué está sucediendo.

La criatura vio con sus ojos saltones a ambos magos.

—Estaba cortando el césped c-cuando… —Se empezó a jalar de las orejas y caminar en círculos. —vi algo en la entrada.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¡Habla de una vez! —Alzó la voz el hombre, molesto.

—Algo dentro de una cesta, ¡h-hacía ruidos raros y no dejaba de moverse!

La bruja arrugó la frente y se levantó, iría a ver cuál era el asunto que tan alarmado tenía al elfo. Lucius inmediatamente la siguió, no quería que fuera lo que sea esa cosa estuviera cerca de su esposa y su hijo.

Los dos llegaron al sitio que les indicó Dorley y, en efecto, se hallaba una cesta abandonada en la entrada. Abrieron las rejas y Narcissa trató de acercarse cuando la mano de su marido le impidió hacerlo.

Lucius empujó despacio con su bastón la cesta e inmediatamente se alejó cuando _la cosa_ dentro de ella empezó a removerse entre unas mantas.

La rubia se mofó.

—Cuidado, Lucius, no vaya a ser un Basilisco. —El mago frunció el ceño.

—No me presiones, mujer.

La bruja rodó los ojos.

—Hazte a un lado. —Lo empujó y se agachó cuidadosamente hasta descorrer las mantas.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a un bebé, que movía frenéticamente sus diminutos brazos para que la sacaran de ahí. Narcissa tomó a la niña en brazos y se volteó hacia su marido. El mago aún no salía de su asombro.

—¿Qué hace un bebé en la entrada? —Lucius veía en ambas direcciones para ver si la desnaturalizada madre de la niña aparecía por algún lado. Algo que nunca sucedió.

—Toma la cesta.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido, sin esperar una respuesta al ver a su mujer recorrer el camino devuelta a la mansión. —¿Cómo se puede mover tan rápido estando encinta? —Resopló y se apresuró tras ella.

Lucius escuchó desde el hall cómo su esposa empezaba a llamar a sus elfos y darles órdenes. Todos desaparecían y aparecían cargando cosas, incluso creyó haber visto un biberón.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Cissy? —La bruja mecía al bebé, mientras le intentaba dar de comer.

—¿No es obvio? _Ella_ tiene hambre. —Le habló como si su esposo fuera estúpido. —Cielos, cuánto tiempo has estado ahí afuera, pequeñita. —Le dijo dulcemente, ignorando la presencia de él.

El rubio arrugó la frente.

—No estoy ciego, pero no es nuestro problema.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de fruncir el ceño.

—No creí que fueras tan insensible.

Lucius se pasó las manos por su cabello, desesperado por hacerle entender su punto.

—No sabemos cómo llegó a parar aquí, debemos reportar esto.

La bruja le tendió el biberón casi vacío a uno de sus sirvientes. Sonrió e hizo carantoñas a la bebé mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles.

—Ajá.

—Hablo en serio, Narcissa… ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? —Empezaba a enfadarse ante la falta de atención por parte de su esposa.

—¿Hacer qué, querido?

Lucius apretó los dientes, esa conversación no estaba yendo a ninguna parte, tenía que ponerse firme.

—Voy a llamar a un auror para que venga por él.

—No, no lo harás… y es _'ella'_.

—Lo que sea, y sí lo haré.

—No, no lo harás. —Repitió, se veía tranquila.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no habría de hacerlo? —Sintió pequeñas punzadas arremeter contra su cráneo. Genial, iba a padecer un infernal dolor de cabeza.

—Porque soy tu esposa y harás lo que yo te diga.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no iba a permitir ser tratado de esa forma por su mujer, ¿qué pensarían sus ancestros? _Lucius Malfoy, el blandengue que se deja manipular por su embarazada bruja._

Tenía que ser respetado en su propia casa.

—Me parece que no estás entendiendo, esa niña-…

—Hermione.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó.

—Así se llama. —Le mostró el bonito brazalete dorado que traía la menor, quien jugaba con un mechón de cabello de la rubia con su otra mano.

Lucius estaba a punto de acabar con sus reservas de paciencia y explotar en cualquier instante.

—Me importa un maldito knut cómo se llame.

—Entonces te importará poco cuando te mande a dormir al cuarto de invitados y obligue a los elfos a no acatar órdenes tuyas. —Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

—No serías capaz…

—Pruébame. —Sonrió con maldad.

—Es que esto está mal en más de un sentido… ¿Qué se supone que harás con ella? ¿Dejarla en la mansión? —Estaba entrando en pánico cuando vislumbró un brillo en los ojos de su esposa. —No, debes estar bromeando. Estás embarazada y… las hormonas te hacen decir cosas que en verdad no sientes.

Hermione tomó el collar de Narcissa entre sus deditos, tratando de descifrar lo que era mientras que ambos adultos se enfrascaban en una acalorada discusión.

—Deja de culpar a mis hormonas por todo. —Su tono se elevó unos cuántos niveles.

—¡Lo haría si no te hicieran decir cada chorrada!

Segundos después se arrepintió de lo que dijo al ver la aterradora expresión en el rostro de la bruja.

La rubia alzó el mentón, desafiante y Lucius esperó el primer ataque de lo que saldría de esa afilada lengua.

—Agradece que tengo a la niña en brazos, porque de lo contrario estaría lanzándote el largo repertorio de maldiciones de la familia Black.

El mago tragó saliva, los Black eran famosos por practicar artes oscuras y no quería ser la diana de su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta, no se iba a disculpar por lo que había dicho, un Malfoy nunca lo hacía, pero al menos le haría entender que no tenía que estar a la defensiva con él. Se sentó al otro extremo del mueble y pensó en la mejor forma de convencer a su esposa de entregar a la criatura. Sería un escándalo colosal si la gente se enteraba, no quería tener que estar envuelto en un circo mediático. Ya podía ver a los jodidos editores de El Profeta colocándolos en primera plana y con los títulos más repulsivos, algo como: _'Familia Malfoy, secuestradores de bebés'_ o _'Lucius Malfoy y su falta de soldaditos lo obliga a recoger niños de la calle'._

Asquerosas portadas.

Resopló.

—¿Cuál dices que es su nombre? —Preguntó el hombre. Narcissa, más calmada, leyó las letras grabadas en la pulsera que estaba en el bracito de la bebé.

—Hermione Granger. 19-09-79. —Sonrió.

Lucius se sobó la sien, señal de que su maldita jaqueca empeoraba.

—Cissy, no podemos conservarla... lo que debemos hacer es dejar que un auror venga a llevársela, ellos sabrán qué hacer con la niña.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Protestó una vez más.

—No sabemos si tiene familia, sus padres podrían incluso estar buscándola.

La rubia empezó a gimotear.

 _«Oh, no, Merlín me libre del chantaje emocional al que voy a ser sometido»._ Pensó el señor Malfoy.

—¿Sus padres dices? Si eso fuera cierto no la habrían abandonado en la entrada como si fuera algo de lo que puedan deshacerse así nada más.

—¡Seremos la comidilla de la sociedad mágica, mujer! ¡Ya veo a las demás familias sangre pura haciendo burla de esto!

—No tiene porqué ser así, podemos criarla como una señorita de clase alta, ¿te lo imaginas? —Le preguntó. —Hermosa, elegante y educada como una princesa... además, sabes que siempre quise una niña. —Vio cómo su esposa acariciaba amorosamente su vientre hinchando. —Y a Draco no le vendría mal una hermana.

Lucius la observó incrédulo.

—¡Ni siquiera sabemos si tiene magia en las venas, podría ser una mestiza o, en el peor de los casos, una sangresu-...

—¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! —Narcissa acunó contra su pecho a Hermione, quien empezó a sollozar por los gritos. —Ella se queda y es mi última palabra.

El mago maldijo entre dientes, sería una pésima idea ir en contra de una bruja con más de ocho meses de embarazo y las hormonas a mil. Los disgustos no le harían bien al bebé.

—Maldición, puede quedarse, —Bufó. —pero tendrás que inventarte algo lo suficientemente creíble para que todos sepan que ahora tenemos dos niños en casa. —Narcissa le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante al sentirse victoriosa. Esto solo hizo que el rubio frunciera más el ceño.

—Confía en mí. —Y le tendió a la bebé. —Lo tengo todo bajo control.

El hombre sostuvo a la niña y acercó su rostro a ella, esta dejó de hipar y lo vio con sus grandes ojos marrones. —Ugh, no sabes cómo te estoy odiando en estos momentos. —La pequeña alzó sus manitas para tocarlo y comenzó a reír, sin imaginar que un acto tan tierno como ese podría llegar a derretir lentamente el corazón del siempre frío Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

 ** _Presente_**

Hermione observó la carta entre sus manos. La lechuza había llegado hace diez minutos y aún no se atrevía a leer lo que había dentro.

Se mordió el labio nerviosa al ver el sello. Respiró hondo y se dio ánimos para abrirla.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Querida señorita Malfoy,_

 _Me es grato darle la buena nueva e informarle que estaríamos más que encantados de aceptar su transferencia para el nuevo año escolar._

 _La carta de recomendación de Madame Maxime me ha complacido. No dudo que en Hogwarts podrá seguir explotando sus habilidades mágicas._

 _Las clases empiezan el 1 de septiembre; sin embargo, me gustaría concretar una cita previa con usted antes del 31 de julio._

 _Por favor, confírmeme la fecha de asistencia._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Albus Dumbledore,_

 _Director._

No pudo evitar sonreír, quería dar un grito de alegría. ¡La habían aceptado!

Ahora solo faltaba decirle a sus padres sus planes, no dudaría en que la apoyarían en la decisión que había tomado. Finalmente podría pasar más tiempo con su hermano.

Y con eso último en mente, se dirigió al comedor a encontrarse con sus amigas, las echaría de menos e iba a aprovechar cada minuto junto a ellas antes de partir de vuelta a Inglaterra. _A casa._

* * *

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo!_

 ** _¿Me regalan un review? :)_**


	2. El Sombrero Seleccionador

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la fabulosa JK Rowling.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, probablemente algo de Ooc, (aunque se tratará de ser fiel a la personalidad de cada personaje), tensión sexual, drama y unas cuántas situaciones cómicas.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **—** En esta historia NO existe Voldemort; sin embargo, aún se mantienen los prejuicios a la sangre.

—Draco y Hermione NO son hermanos de sangre.

—Solo pido que sean abiertas de mente.

* * *

 **Summary:** _Cuando el elfo doméstico de la familia Malfoy advierte de unos extraños ruidos provenientes de una cesta abandonada en la entrada de la mansión, Lucius y Narcissa jamás se imaginaron que encontrarían a una pequeña bebé dentro._

 _Lucius sabe que debe hacer lo correcto y dejar que algún auror se haga cargo del asunto; sin embargo, no contaba con que su muy embarazada esposa decidiera quedarse con la niña._

* * *

 ** _Una hermana no deseada_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2: El Sombrero Seleccionador_**

* * *

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que recibió la carta de Hogwarts y dos desde que envió la fecha de asistencia a Albus Dumbledore.

Tuvo que pedirle a la directora un permiso especial para regresar a Inglaterra durante el fin de semana, y a pesar de que aún faltaban pocas semanas para que acabaran las clases, no pareció serle un problema a Madame Maxime.

Ella era la mejor alumna de la escuela y como tal tenía ciertos _privilegios._ O eso es con lo que les gustaba bromear sus compañeras.

El problema fue cuando su mejor amiga decidió arrastrarse detrás de la directora para que también la dejaran ir al viaje.

Al comienzo la mujer mayor se negó rotundamente a que fuera porque eran asuntos que le concernían nada más que a la castaña, pero al verse acosada durante la semana y recibiendo las quejas de la pequeña bruja, decidió que podía irse si con ello significaba que mantendría el pico cerrado hasta que acabara oficialmente el año escolar.

Hermione se vio interrumpida de sus recuerdos al escuchar un dramático suspiro femenino, dejó de cepillar su cabello para girarse y ver a la intrusa en su cama. Levantó una ceja y preguntó:

—¿A ti qué te pasa?

—Me estaba preguntando… ahora que te vas de la escuela, ¿quién me dará su aprobación en los atuendos que utilice?

La castaña rodó los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa.

—Celine, estoy muy segura que cualquiera de nuestras demás amigas podría decirte qué vestido combina con tus zapatos, no es el fin del mundo.

La bonita rubia hizo un gracioso mohín.

—Sí, pero me gustan tus consejos, además es divertido pasar el rato contigo y hablar de chicos y ropa y… ¿ya dije chicos?

—Eres terrible. —Rio.

—Pero sigo siendo tu mejor amiga. —Le sacó la lengua. Hermione negó divertida y se ató el cabello con un listón azul.

Ella debía reconocer que tenía razón, Celine Nouveau era más que una simple compañera de curso, era su mejor amiga y cómplices en el crimen, como les gustaba llamarse mutuamente. Desde que entró a la escuela ambas entablaron una rápida amistad. Celine provenía de una acaudalada familia francesa de magos sangre pura, sus padres no eran tan distintos a otros magos de buen linaje. Siempre esperaban que sus hijos siguieran sus pasos, tuvieran una buena educación y que se casaran con algún heredero de un apellido tan antiguo y reconocido como el suyo.

La castaña pensó que todas esas normas y buenos modales hicieron de su amiga una rebelde, algo que le fascinaba y que secretamente admiraba, aunque nunca se lo confesaría en voz alta.

No es que ella fuera todo el tiempo la princesita que todos creían, al contrario, Hermione sabía divertirse y también sabía cuándo tenía que entrar en su papel de _'hija modelo'._

Así que uno no debía ser muy listo para darse cuenta porqué ese par se llevaba tan bien. Ambas eran el complemento de la otra, se consideraban casi hermanas y siempre se salían con la suya.

Hermione levantó dos pendientes y se los mostró a la rubia.

Celine se mordió un dedo y dijo:

—Los largos de flores.

—También pensé en estos.

La otra bruja empezó a dar vueltas por la cama, aburrida.

—¿Tus padres saben que estamos de camino? —La castaña terminaba de asegurar el broche del segundo arete. —¿Saben que estamos yendo a Hogwarts?

Hermione se alisó la falda azul de su uniforme, tratando de borrar alguna arruga imaginaria y luego se dirigió a su amiga.

—No.

—Wow, detente ahí, ¿les vamos a caer de sorpresa?

—Algo así.

—¿Algo así? Explícate. —Celine se incorporó en la cama. Ahora sí que tenía toda su atención.

—Aún no he podido escribirles para darles la noticia.

La rubia la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —Hermione se mordió el labio. —Pensé que tus padres eran del tipo que te apoyarían en lo que fuera.

—Y así es, pero… después de pensarlo en estos días, al final sentí que una carta sería algo inapropiado, me gustaría estar al frente de ellos cuando tenga que contarles algo tan importante como lo es esto.

—Creo que no me arrepiento de seguirte en este viaje, ya quiero ver la cara de ellos cuando sepan que has solicitado la transferencia sin ponerlos al tanto. —Hermione vio como su amiga se regocijaba con la situación. —Tú, bruja traviesa, no sé si regañarte por actuar de esta forma o besarte por darme algo con lo que poder chismear con las chicas.

La otra bruja le hizo un gesto divertido.

—Ahorrémonos eso de los besos. Por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa, pero te lo mostraré después de comer algo, muero de hambre.

—Vamos, dime qué es. —Sonó genuinamente entusiasmada. La castaña le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No sería una sorpresa si te lo dijera.

Celine arrugó la frente y sus labios se fruncieron de forma graciosa.

—No puedes hacerme esto, es como si le dieras un dulce a un niño y le dijeras que no debo comerlo hasta después de la cena. ¡Es tan injusto! —Exclamó.

—Tienes razón, pero me encanta torturarte de vez en cuando. —Hermione se cerró la capa azul y se colocó el sombrero. —¿Tienes todo listo?

La aludida asintió y le mostró su bolso.

—El encantamiento de extensión es una maravilla. —Comentó. —¿No es ilegal usarlo?

—No si no nos atrapan. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Esa es mi chica.

La rubia se adelantó a abrir la puerta de la habitación y dijo:

—Oye, ¿es idea mía o es que siempre hace frío aquí? Juraría que cada que vengo a tu dormitorio me estoy congelando. —Al no escuchar una respuesta de la otra, sugirió. —Recuérdame lanzar unos cuántos hechizos cuando volvamos.

Hermione solo se encogió de hombros y la siguió escaleras abajo.

Después de un rápido desayuno y de despedirse de sus compañeras, Hermione se dirigió a los jardines con Celine pisándole los talones.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir cuál es la sorpresa? —La castaña la observó por el rabillo del ojo y una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios.

—La paciencia no es una de tus virtudes más grandes, ¿no es así?

—Zorra. —Gruñó e iba a volver a insistirle cuando vio a unos metros un carruaje azul con cinco Abraxans a la cabeza, de inmediato se adelantó para acariciar la cabeza de un caballo alado.

Hermione observó con diversión a su amiga.

—Le pedí un pequeñísimo favor a la directora y ella accedió. Los tendremos durante el fin de semana, ¿qué opinas?

—¡Opino que deberíamos estar moviendo nuestros traseros y subir de una vez! —Gritó emocionada. —Mi madre se moriría si supiera que me voy a escapar de la escuela montando en estas bellezas.

—¿Y qué esperamos?

Hermione se situó al lado derecho de la ventana. No sería un viaje tan largo, por lo que había empacado lo esencial, un libro que podría distraerla hasta que llegaran a su destino, algunas golosinas, un uniforme extra, artículos de aseo personal y había una jaula en el asiento de al frente. Sonrió.

Repentinamente, su atención se desvió en Celine, que parecía tener problemas para encontrar algo en específico dentro de su bolso. Sus ojos se agrandaron casi al instante cuando su mejor amiga levantó el pequeño artefacto con alegría. La castaña sujetó su muñeca al instante.

—¿Trajiste un maldito _reproductor de música_?

—Bueno, no me puedes culpar de ser lista, ¿no creerías que iba a estar contando las nubes por lo que durara el paseo o sí?

Hermione se sobó el puente de la nariz.

—Iremos a mi casa, ¿lo olvidas? —Celine solo se la quedó viendo. Ella tendría que ser más directa si quería hacerse entender. —Sabes que adoro romper las reglas de vez en cuando, pero ¡estamos hablando de mis padres! Son una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas de Inglaterra, por lo que ¿te das cuenta que si te ven llegando con eso darán el grito al cielo? ¡Y dame estos! —Le arrancó los audífonos de las manos.

—¡Oye, son míos! —Hizo un mohín.

—Demonios, harás que empiecen a sospechar de mí.

Celine se cruzó de piernas y adoptó una pose misteriosa.

—Te estás poniendo toda paranoica, ellos no descubrirán tu… _sucio secreto._

La castaña le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Si yo caigo, te arrastro conmigo.

—Seré cuidadosa, lo prometo, además sabes que también comparto gustos por las cosas muggles. —Trató de calmar a la bestia. —Esa chica que comparte algunas clases con nosotros en Runas, la de los padres no-mágicos me ayudó a descargar música en nuestra última salida. —La rubia extendió su brazo, viendo que ella empezaba a relajarse. —Ahora, devuélveme mi _iDop._

Hermione rodó los ojos.

 _—_ Es _iPod._

—Eso dije.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba firmando unos contratos en su despacho cuando creyó oír un relinchar, de pronto el ruido se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso. Tomó su bastón y salió en busca del bendito sonido. ¿Qué clase de bicho había tenido el atrevimiento de entrar a su propiedad?

Narcissa salía de una de las habitaciones de la primera planta y observó con curiosidad a su marido saliendo de prisa.

—¿Sucede algo, querido?

El señor Malfoy respondió en un tono molesto.

—Parece que algún estúpido elfo ha dejado entrar a un sucio animal a la mansión. —La mujer pestañeó al oír aquello, lucía confundida.

—Los elfos saben que no pueden dejar entrar a cualquiera sin autorización de un miembro de esta familia.

—Bueno, entonces alguien no está haciendo bien su trabajo.

La bruja siguió a su esposo hasta la entrada de la casa y ambos se sorprendieron al percatarse de la llegada de una carroza azul. Se observaron fugazmente, esperando descifrar quién era su inesperada visita y por qué sus sirvientes no les habían informado de ello.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y una cabecita castaña adornada por un sombrero se asomó, Narcissa no pudo evitar contener un jadeo. Su niña estaba en casa.

Ella no se había dado cuenta que todo el tiempo estuvo apretando con fuerza el brazo de Lucius. Él sabía que le quedarían las marcas de sus uñas.

Hermione se acercó casi corriendo hasta donde estaban sus padres y fue recibida por un gran abrazo de la mujer mayor.

—Cariño, qué agradable sorpresa. —Sentía que sus ojos empezaban a aguarse, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto a su hija. —Estás tan bonita. —Pellizcó cariñosamente la rosada mejilla de la joven. —¿No lo crees, Lucius?

Ella sonrió y vio a su padre con adoración.

Raras veces en su vida el señor Malfoy se mostraba amable con alguien, pero aquella chiquilla lograba que algo dentro de él se derritiera. Podría ser un bastardo frío todo el maldito tiempo, pero cuando su hija lo miraba de la forma en que lo hacía en esos momentos, lo llenaba de una alegría inexplicable.

Ya no había rastros de esa pequeña niña que se sentaba en sus piernas, pintando sobre papeles importantes en su escritorio mientras él seguía atento en su libro de finanzas o cuando ella se escabullía entre sus invitados para que le diera un dulce antes de la cena. Ahora solo la veía convertida en toda una hermosa señorita. Un sentimiento protector empezó a brotar de su pecho.

—Tu madre tiene razón, estás muy bonita. —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros. —Nos alegra tenerte en casa.

Cuando Hermione se disponía a responder, un largo silbido de admiración rompió el ambiente familiar. El matrimonio Malfoy enfocó su vista en una muchacha desorientada.

—Nunca mencionaste que la casa de tus padres fuera así de grande.

Narcissa preguntó de forma educada:

—¿Quién es usted?

Celine sacó unas pesadas bolsas del carruaje y le sonrió a la mujer.

—Soy una compañera de la escuela. —Lucius podía ver que eso era más que obvio, llevaba el mismo uniforme que su hija. —Mi nombre es Celine, un gusto en conocerlos, señores Malfoy, espero que no les moleste que me quede unos días aquí. —Luego echó un vistazo dentro del asiento por si se le había olvidado algo más. —Debí haber encogido esto cuando los compramos, ups. —Recordó cómo había hecho parar a los Abraxans en un pueblito mágico no muy lejos de la escuela, diciéndole a Hermione que sería bueno llevar regalos, especialmente si iba a conocer a su ardiente hermano. La castaña solo se burló de ella y estuvo de acuerdo, no tenía por qué tomarles más tiempo del necesario, aunque irónicamente les había tomado unas buenas dos horas. Ambas brujas se habían excedido un poco en las compras, pero ¿quién podía culparlas por ello? Eran chicas.

Narcissa vio a su marido y éste solo se encogió de hombros.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita.

—Mamá, tal vez recuerdes a la familia Nouveau, los conociste en el baile de los Wickham el año pasado.

La rubia asintió.

—Oh, ya recuerdo, encantadora pareja. Eres su hija, ¿correcto?

—Así es, Madame.

Bueno, eso era un alivio, los señores Malfoy al menos sabían que su hija se juntaba con otros chicos de buen estirpe.

—Querida, es todo un placer conocerte. —Vio a Lucius observando la cantidad de bolsas, preguntándose qué rayos habían comprado ese par en el viaje, luego lo codeó, lanzándole la indirecta de que vaya a ayudar a esa pobre chica. El hombre resopló y con su varita hizo levitar las bolsas. Celine se lo agradeció y Lucius intentó mostrar una sonrisa amigable, fallando terriblemente. La señora Malfoy después añadió. —¿Les gustaría acompañarnos en el almuerzo? Apuesto a que deben tener hambre.

—Eso suena bien, mamá.

—Entonces, ¡que no se diga más!

—Oh, casi lo olvido. —La castaña sacó de la carroza una jaula. —Traje a Skadi.

Skadi era la lechuza blanca de Hermione, regalo de cumpleaños de su madre. Narcissa compró al ave poco antes de que su hija fuera a Beauxbatons, ambas habían ido al callejón Diagon y de inmediato la niña había sentido atracción por el animalito, a pesar de ser casi un polluelo. Cuando su madre le preguntó si estaba segura que quería llevársela en vez de una adulta, la pequeña solo asintió y dijo que le gustaba su forma esponjosa, refiriéndose a sus plumas de bebé.

La rubia no le discutió y el vendedor le explicó a Hermione todos los cuidados que debía tener el ave.

Con el tiempo, la lechuza se convirtió en una majestuosa criatura, algo vanidosa, pero siempre fiel a su dueña.

—Ahora estamos listas. —Sonrió. Celine a su lado rodó los ojos, le había hecho un escándalo por su _iDop_ y aún no podía entender por qué había traído al ave si solo iba a ser un viaje de dos días. Qué fastidiosa.

* * *

Se habían encaminado al interior de la mansión cuando Hermione la condujo hasta su recámara para que pudieran dejar sus pertenencias antes de comer.

La rubia no se esperaba la sorpresa y no dudó en arrojar sus zapatos, sin importarle donde caían y brincar a la cama.

—¡No puedo creer que esta sea tu habitación! —Exclamó, emocionada. —¿Sería posible que tus padres me adopten? —La joven seguía anonadada, la alcoba era digna de una princesa, se notaba que los Malfoy no reparaban en gastos.

Hermione estaba concentrada, terminando de escribir una carta, mientras Skadi observaba a su dueña desde el respaldar de una silla.

Sin despegar los ojos del pergamino le dijo:

—Creo recordar que tu habitación también es grande.

Celine hizo una mueca graciosa.

—¡Pero no se compara a la tuya! —Se bajó de la cama y fue directo al armario. Quería seguir alimentando su curiosidad. —¡No me jodas! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías todas estas prendas?! ¡Oh, dulce Morgana! —La bruja tomó unos zapatos. —¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuestan estos? ¡Son unos malditos Eleanor!

Hermione se giró por un momento, queriendo saber cuál par había cogido.

—Ah, fueron un regalo de navidad, mamá conoce a Eleanor y ella me los obsequió. —Se encogió de hombros y continuó escribiendo.

—Maldita suertuda, Eleanor es una de las diseñadora de moda más famosas del mundo mágico y tú tienes una de sus creaciones. ¡Te odio!

—Creo que tengo otros modelos más por alguna parte, deben estar ahí también, busca en la puerta detrás de los abrigos.

Celine estaba apunto de chillar cuando hizo un nuevo hallazgo.

—¿Quién rayos tiene una puerta secreta dentro de un armario?

La castaña rio.

—Mi madre también tiene uno. Normalmente ahí guardamos los zapatos y los bolsos.

Su amiga sacó la cabeza de un abrigo y le preguntó en tono burlón:

—¿No me dirás que también hay otra puerta para las joyas o sí?

Hermione enrolló el pergamino y se lo colocó en la patita a Skadi. La lechuza no necesitó más instrucciones y salió volando por la ventana.

—No seas ridícula, Celine. —Se sacó el sombrero y la capa. —Las guardo en un cofre encantado como todas las demás personas normales. —La rubia se ruborizó, sabía que la estaba molestando, pero la hacía sentir estúpida y con el orgullo herido, carraspeó.

—No creo que tu familia encaje en la etiqueta de 'personas normales', son malditamente ricos.

La castaña iba a continuar la charla cuando un elfo apareció en la habitación, llevaba un trajecito verde y una pajarita negra.

—Joven ama, el almuerzo está listo. La ama pregunta si usted y su invitada están listas.

Hermione le sonrió.

—Dile que bajamos en un minuto. —Y antes de que dejara que la criatura se marchara, preguntó. —Por cierto, ¿qué tal todo, Piper?

El elfo respondió con entusiasmo:

—Muy bien, señorita Malfoy, Piper ha estado realizando todas las tareas de la casa con eficacia.

La castaña negó, divertida.

—Me refiero a ti, ¿cómo has estado? Y por favor, sabes que puedes llamarme solo Hermione. —El elfo asintió con un poco de vergüenza. —¿Tú y los demás elfos se la están pasando bien?

—Piper no se puede quejar, la ama Narcissa puede ser exigente, pero nos trata bien y el amo Lucius sigue algo gruñón, pero no nos grita… tan fuerte. —Agregó. Hermione frunció los labios, algunas cosas simplemente no se podían borrar por completo, como la molestia que le producía a su padre ciertas criaturas mágicas.

—Me alegro que estés bien, espero que podamos hablar más tarde. —La criatura se despidió de la joven bruja en una reverencia y desapareció del lugar.

—Tú, eres una cajita de misterios. —Mencionó la rubia. La aludida no presenció un tono de reproche en sus palabras, solo cierto interés. —¿Desde cuándo te llevas bien con la servidumbre?

—Que sean mis sirvientes no significa que no pueda ser gentil con ellos. Me cuidaron y jugaron conmigo desde que estaba en pañales, son como mi familia.

—Linda, déjame decirte que no muchos magos sangre pura aprobarían lo que tú haces.

Hermione suspiró.

—Lo sé, mis padres al inicio tampoco entendían por qué era tan amable con ellos hasta que les expliqué mis razones.

—¿Y bien?

Se mordió el labio.

—Digamos que mamá lo aceptó más rápido que papá.

Fue hace mucho tiempo, tenía como seis años en ese entonces, pero podía recordar a su padre echando humo por las orejas cuando uno de los elfos había derramado accidentalmente algo de líquido en la costosa alfombra persa, ninguno de los otros miembros en el comedor dijo nada. Su madre no le daba la debida importancia al asunto y su hermano prefirió comer en silencio, hasta que ella hizo _la_ pregunta.

—Papá, ¿por qué le gritas a Dobby? —Lucius, quien estaba a punto de castigar al elfo por su incompetencia se giró para observar a su hija, sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería. Narcissa detuvo la copa de vino en sus labios y miró atentamente a su marido, esperando su respuesta. Draco se aventuró a ver por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana, temiendo que ella tuviera el mismo destino que Dobby.

—Porque hizo algo malo y merece un castigo. —Lucius le había respondido.

—¿Pero no fue un accidente? ¿Como cuando yo ensucié de pintura tu capa y me dijiste que no pasaba nada? —El mago abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo le cuentas a una nena que los elfos son nada más que seres inferiores y que su única función es servirles sin que seas bombardeado por miles de preguntas más?

Dobby miraba con miedo todo, no por él, sino por ella, esa dulce pequeña no debía involucrarse más o podría ser reprendida y se sentiría terrible por ello.

—Eso es distinto…

—¿Por qué, papá? —Lo había mirado con esos enormes ojos marrones que lo volvían vulnerable.

La señora Malfoy veía con diversión el semblante tenso de su esposo, su niña resultó ser todo una manipuladora, cuando ella fuera más grande sería casi una copia suya. Sonrió arrogante.

—Mi amor, Dobby no tendrá un castigo, tu padre solo estaba bromeando. —El rubio frunció el ceño, pero no rebatió. —Ahora, come que se te enfría.

La niña solo asintió y Lucius creyó que todo había sido olvidado. Lamentablemente no fue así y más tarde él lo iba a padecer de nuevo.

Hermione volvió al presente y expresó:

—Parece que te llevarás una sorpresa en el almuerzo.

* * *

—¡Ahí están ustedes dos! —Dijo una alegre bruja. —Pensé que nunca bajarían a comer, pero qué bueno que estén aquí.

Lucius ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa con su habitual expresión de siempre, esperando que le sirvieran en su plato.

—Todo luce fantástico, señora Malfoy. —Halagó Celine.

—Oh, gracias, querida, pero esto es obra de los elfos, cuando se enteraron de quién nos visitaba decidieron cambiar la receta a último minuto, me sorprende lo rápidos que fueron.

La castaña se sonrojó terriblemente.

Celine se sentó, mientras uno de los elfos domésticos, quien lucía extrañamente un atuendo similar a Piper, le servía la ensalada.

—¿Puedo hacer una rápida observación, Madame?

—Adelante.

—No he podido evitar darme cuenta que sus elfos visten… trajes. ¿Son libres? —El elfo que le llenaba su copa empezó a temblar ligeramente. Aún les asustaba esa palabra.

—En realidad, todo esto es obra de nuestra querida Hermione, ella nos hizo ver que un elfo bien vestido siempre es mejor que uno vistiendo mugrientos harapos.

—Lo que mi madre quiere decir es que transformamos sus prendas por estos más elegantes. ¿No te parecen simpáticos?

Las tres mujeres escucharon lo que parecía ser un gruñido, viniendo del mago sentado en la cabecera. Lo ignoraron por completo.

—Creo que puedo recomendar en mi casa seguir sus pasos, mamá siempre se anda quejando de que se ven siempre mal nuestros elfos. Con esto quedará encantada.

Cuando finalmente todos los platillos fueron servidos, la familia Malfoy y su invitada pudieron disfrutar de un agradable almuerzo entre algunas anécdotas y cosas relacionadas a la escuela.

Hermione se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, quería buscar el momento indicado para contarles el motivo de su visita, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

Se contuvo de maldecir en voz alta cuando Celine la golpeó con su pie debajo de la mesa, dándole ánimos para que les contará la verdad a sus padres de una buena vez.

Y armándose de valor, la castaña comenzó.

—Me gustaría comentarles algo importante. —Lucius y Narcissa observaban atentamente a su hija. —Pero la verdad es que no tengo idea por dónde empezar…

El señor Malfoy arrugó la frente.

—¿No estarás metida en problemas o algo por el estilo?

—Claro que no, papá, esto es más con respecto a mis estudios.

—¿Qué sucede en tu escuela, querida? —Preguntó la mujer.

—He decidido dejar Beauxbatons… —Se escuchó el ruido de una copa estrellándose contra el piso.

Su madre vio a Hermione con horror.

—¡¿Que tu qué?! —Se escandalizó Narcissa. El mago a su lado estaba teniendo un ataque. —¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Tu padre está colapsando! —La bruja llamó a uno de sus elfos que rápidamente le trajo un poco de agua. Hermione se levantó de la mesa y rodeó por detrás a su papá.

—Perdón, no me dejaron terminar, lo que quise decir es que dejaré Beauxbatons porque fui aceptada en otra escuela mágica a la que solicité mi traslado.

Lucius sentía que podía respirar de nuevo.

—Mi niña, el susto que nos has dado. —Reprochó su madre.

—Perdón, no fue mi intención espantarlos. —Dijo apenada y le depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla al hombre.

El rubio contó mentalmente hasta diez y le preguntó:

—¿A qué escuela mandaste la solicitud?

Hermione regresó a su sitio bajo la atenta mirada de Celine, quien parecía estar pasándola de lo mejor.

—Hogwarts.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué ahí? Pienso que Beauxbatons es mejor escuela que Hogwarts.

—Apoyo ese comentario, señor. —La castaña vio con molestia a su amiga, ésta solo le sonrió.

La bruja nuevamente enfocó su atención en sus padres y suspiró, si quería que las cosas salieran bien, debía sincerarse primero.

—Verán, he estado mucho tiempo fuera del país y a veces echo de menos mi casa, solo puedo verlos en vacaciones y… hace tanto que no paso tiempo con Draco, que a veces siento que las cosas entre ambos se están enfriando. No es lo mismo escribirnos por cartas que tenernos frente a frente. Ustedes saben que mi hermano y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos desde pequeños y quisiera que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. ¿No es mucho pedir?

Narcissa se sintió mal por aquella revelación, su hija tenía razón. Desde que Hermione fue aceptada en Beauxbatons a los nueve años, su pequeño Draco se había vuelto un niño solitario, ya no se reía ni jugaba como antes. Él siempre tuvo la ilusión de que pudieran ir a la misma escuela para seguir viviendo aventuras juntos, se lo había comentado a su madre en secreto mucho tiempo después de que su hermana hubiera partido a Francia.

Draco tuvo que esperar dos años por su carta a Hogwarts y ni con todos los regalos del mundo se había sentido mejor.

El señor Malfoy se frotó la sien con frustración.

—Hermione, esta es una decisión precipitada, creo que debes meditarlo seriamente. Tu escuela es una de las más prestigiosas de Europa, no todos los hijos de familias sangre pura logran ser admitidos.

—Lo sé, siempre me lo andas diciendo, pero Hogwarts es igual de buena. ¿Cuál es el problema de que me traslade?

El mago no iba a revelarle que no soportaba al viejo loco del director y la absurda cantidad de mestizos y sangre sucias que ingresaban cada año.

Incluso algunas veces mostraba su descontento con que Draco estudiase ahí. Ese lugar era una burla, ¿qué clase de colegio le enseña a sus estudiantes Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? ¡Era estúpido!

Por eso no podía concebir que su hija quisiera asistir a un colegio como ese.

—Es porque no está a la altura. —Desvió la mirada, incómodo.

—Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué mi hermano estudia ahí?

Narcissa le fulminó con la mirada.

—Hogwarts no es un mal lugar, y Draco le hace honor a la antigua casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Lucius habló entre dientes:

—Es lo único que me da satisfacción.

—Vuelvo a repetir, no es tan mala como piensa tu padre, y la enseñanza es igual de buena que otras escuelas mágicas, además que varios Malfoys han ido ahí.

—Entonces no le veo el problema. —Se dirigió a su progenitora. —¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, mamá?

La bruja le sonrió.

—Si eso es lo que deseas, no tengo inconvenientes. Sé que serás una buena influencia para tu hermano.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —El mago gruñó.

—Son dos contra uno, ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en opinar si ya tomaron una decisión.

Celine, quien se había mantenido atenta a la plática, se estiró como un gato, sin importarle si esos no eran modales para una señorita y mencionó:

—Siendo así, esperemos que Skadi venga pronto con esa respuesta. —El hombre le dedicó una mirada seria a la castaña. Ella solo sonrió nerviosa. —Y bueno, a todo esto, ¿cuándo veré a ese sexy hermano tuyo? Muero por ser cuñadas.

Narcissa alzó una ceja, curiosa. Hermione se ruborizó y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Su mejor amiga sabía cómo hacerle pasar vergüenza.

* * *

Luego de ese intenso almuerzo, se había excusado diciendo que le mostraría los alrededores de la mansión a Celine. Ahora se encontraban balanceándose en una hamaca cerca a la piscina.

—¿Tus padres saben que tienen esta cosa muggle en su casa? —Refiriéndose a la hamaca.

—No tienen ni la menor idea. —Dijo en voz baja. —He traído tantas cosas que ellos asumen que son alguna 'nueva moda loca' de Francia.

—Wow, no sé si ellos sospechan y prefieren no decirte nada o si son así de ciegos.

Hermione quedó con la cabeza colgando por uno de los bordes y vio con diversión todo al revés.

—Me inclino más por la segunda opción.

Ambas escucharon un aleteo y el característico sonido del ave de la castaña. Rápidamente se levantó y Skadi se posó en uno de los extremos de la hamaca, extendiéndole la patita. La joven lo tomó y a medida que iba leyendo, una sonrisa iba apareciendo en su rostro.

—¿Buenas noticias? —Preguntó la rubia.

—Debemos partir de inmediato. Ve a mi habitación y toma tu bolso, te alcanzaré en un segundo. —La otra asintió y se fue casi corriendo.

Hermione se encaminó al despacho de su padre, topándose con su madre saliendo de allí.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes. —Dijo de pronto.

—Si es por lo de la escuela, tranquila, ya hablé con él.

La castaña levantó el pedazo de pergamino ante la expectante expresión de su madre.

—Acabo de recibir una respuesta, Albus Dumbledore quiere verme… y a ustedes también. —Mordió su labio. —¿Crees que podrías…?

Tomó su mejilla y después besó su frente.

—Sí, iremos contigo.

—¡Gracias, mamá! —Se abrazó a la bruja y ella le devolvió el gesto. —¡No sabes cuánto te adoro!

La rubia rio.

—Bien, suficiente, ahora ve por tu abrigo y trae a esa extraña amiga tuya, yo se lo informaré a tu padre, nos veremos en la sala. —Y tomó el mensaje del anciano director de las manos de su hija. —¡De prisa! —Animó.

Solo esperaba que Lucius no hiciera un berrinche, de lo contrario no le importaría arrastrarlo y meterlo en una chimenea, todo sea por su pequeño retoño. Que Merlín le diera fuerzas.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de lo más amenazante, lo habían obligado a venir en contra de su voluntad, a su lado se encontraba la culpable de todo, Narcissa, quien lucía tan magnífica como siempre y un par de cómplices adolescentes sentadas viendo con bastante interés a Fawkes, el fénix de Albus Dumbledore.

Celine trató de picarlo con un dedo, pero el ave intentó picotearla.

—Me alegra verlos, señores Malfoy. —Saludó amigablemente el anciano. —Usted debe ser su hija, es un placer conocernos finalmente. —Hermione reaccionó y le tendió la mano.

—Soy Hermione, encantada.

Las otras cuatro personas que se mantenían en silencio al costado del director, se mostraban un poco incrédulos a excepción de uno.

La castaña lo reconoció desde que había llegado y no pudo evitar saludarlo, éste solo inclinó la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Era el padrino de su hermano, Severus Snape. Lo conocía desde que era una cría y era algo así como un tío gruñón para ella.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez. —Dijo el señor Malfoy. —Soy un hombre ocupado.

La bruja mayor con el enorme sombrero oscuro le lanzó una mirada ácida al mago.

—Siempre tan directo, Lucius. —Sonrió Albus. —Quisiera primero hablar con la señorita Malfoy, seré bastante breve.

El rubio rodó los ojos y Narcissa apretó su brazo de forma sutil para que se comportara.

—Lo que leí de mi buena amiga, Madame Maxime, me dejó maravillado. Tengo entendido que usted es la mejor de su clase, en todas las asignaturas ha conseguido una calificación impecable, la felicito.

Hermione se ruborizó.

—Muchas gracias, director.

—Quiero asegurarle que en Hogwarts seguiremos desarrollando sus habilidades mágicas y por ello también me gustaría que conociera a los jefes de cada casa. Son los maestros más calificados en su rama. —Ella los observó detenidamente. —Veo que ya conoces al profesor Snape, él es jefe de la casa de Slytherin y profesor de Pociones. —Luego señaló a una mujer algo regordeta y a un hombre de baja estatura. —Ella es Madame Sprout, actual jefa de la casa de Hufflepuf y profesora de Herbología. —La bruja asintió de forma tímida. —Él es profesor Flitwick, enseña Encantamientos y es el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw.

—Es un placer, jovencita. —Saludó el mago medio duende. La castaña le sonrió.

—Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, está la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, ella está a cargo de enseñar Transformaciones.

La bruja alta se veía estricta y parecía tensa, como si la situación le incomodara.

Hermione finalmente supo cómo se llamaba la mujer que parecía aborrecer a su padre. Esto sería interesante. Pensó.

Se oyó un ruido de algo pesado caer contra el piso. Todas las miradas apuntaron a una rubia. Celine se había escabullido durante la presentación de los profesores a husmear entre los estantes.

Se rio nerviosa.

—Perdón, se me cayó un libro, prosigan. —Hermione rodó los ojos.

Dumbledore mantenía una divertida sonrisa.

—No sé si tienes conocimiento de esto, pero todos los alumnos que ingresan pasan por una ceremonia de selección.

—Es obvio que mi hija irá a Slytherin, no creo que sea necesario una ceremonia.

—¡Lucius, por favor! —Silenció su esposa.

—Me temo, señor Malfoy, que es necesario realizar la selección, solo que no como una ceremonia, lo haremos justo ahora.

El director se levantó y sacó de una de las vitrinas un sombrero sucio y viejo.

Hermione se removía inquieta, hasta que sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro, transmitiéndole calma.

—Veamos qué tiene que decirnos el Sombrero Seleccionador. —Dumbledore se colocó detrás de Hermione para que éste pudiera colocárselo. Había oído por su hermano cómo había sido cuando fue su turno en la ceremonia, dijo que no le había tomado ni diez segundos para que lo mandaran a Slytherin. Tanto él y sus padres se habían sentido orgullosos de aquello. —Tranquila, esto será sencillo.

La castaña, sobresaltada, clavó las uñas al asiento cuando escuchó la voz de alguien hablarle.

—Ah, esto es sin duda interesante, pocas veces me topo con jóvenes así. —Hermione tragó saliva. —Tienes una mente brillante, eres astuta y veo talento innato en ti; sin embargo, tienes mucho valor, me pregunto dónde te pondré.

Todos los presentes se mantuvieron en completo silencio, observando cada gesto del sombrero.

—A veces el proceso de selección puede tomar su tiempo para asegurarse de que estés en la casa correcta. —Le informó el anciano.

El Sombrero siguió meditando.

—Hmm, harás cosas grandiosas en Slytherin… —El matrimonio Malfoy se veía complacido. —Aunque, puedo ver algo más, es algo… vaya, esto es fascinante.

Snape frunció el ceño, nunca había demorado tanto la selección a ningún Malfoy. Con su ahijado el sombrero fue directo, ¿por qué con ella era distinto?

Lucius estaba a punto de hechizar a ese tonto sombrero para que se decidiera de una maldita vez, le estaba haciendo perder su valioso tiempo. Apretó casi con molestia su bastón y se mordió la lengua para no soltar toda clase de improperios. Tenía el insulto perfecto en la punta de la legua.

— _¡Gryffindor!_

Resonó en el despacho algo así como un gemido unánime y luego lo que parecía ser el golpe de algo impactando contra el suelo, solo que esta vez dudaba que fuera un libro botado por una torpe Celine. Hermione se atrevió a ver disimuladamente a la derecha para ver la cara de confusión de Snape, las caras de sorpresa de Madame Sprout y Flitwick, y a una McGonagall con los ojos tan abiertos que podía jurar que se les iban a escapar de las cuencas.

Del otro lado estaba su madre, tratando de hacer reaccionar a su marido, quien pareció llevarse la peor parte.

Dumbledore se acomodó sus gafas en forma de media luna y sonrió.

—Bienvenida a Hogwarts, señorita Malfoy.

* * *

 **N/A:** Algunas se preguntarán: Wtf? ¿Un iPod?, bueno, para ser sincera quería que tuvieran un poquito más de "tecnología" porque lo veo necesario para la trama. Disculpen si esos les sacó de onda (?)

Hay pequeños puntos que quisiera aclarar, para evitar malos entendidos, la historia a pesar de ser un Romance/Drama, me gusta añadirle algunos toques de comedia. (Si se le puede llamar así) y lo más importante, desde el principio mencioné que la historia tendría algo de Ooc para que las personalidades puedan encajar con lo que quiero plasmar. Recuerden que _**no**_ existe Voldemort, por lo que la vida dentro de la comunidad mágica es "casi-tranquila", sin preocuparse de posibles mortífagos.

Hermione _**es**_ una Malfoy (no de sangre), pero al ser criada por dos magos sangre pura, puede llegar a ser algo vanidosa, atrevida y un tanto coqueta, pero en esencia, sigue siendo una nerd, de buen corazón (como pudieron ver el trato que tenía con los elfos), lista, una valiente Gryffindor (¡Oh, sí!) y parece no escandalizarse hacia las cosas muggles. ¿Se imaginan cuando sus padres se enteren de esa parte oculta de su vida? ¿O creen que Draco la seguirá aceptando al descubrir su secreto?

Dejaré que se hagan sus propias ideas.

También me disculpo por la larga demora, he estado metida en otras cosas, ¡no me linchen!

Pd: Quiero agradecerle a Zeth Amsel por los divertidos memes que me hizo del fic, ¡me he reído tanto! lol

Pd II: Amo las reacciones de Lucius.

Pd III: Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus reviews, favs y follows, ¡las amo con todo mi corazón!

* * *

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!_

 ** _¿Me regalan un review? :)_**


End file.
